


the world is made of art and you're a masterpiece

by kofi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Art, Art Student Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Romantic Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofi/pseuds/kofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a struggling art student who has lost all inspiration, Louis is a passionate cutie with an obsession for gardening. The fact that he dropped out of university doesnt stop Harry from buying him lunch every day.</p><p>or</p><p>four months of falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is made of art and you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first AU I have no idea what im doing basically but im trying HARD ok.  
> english is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> I will add the next chapter when I have time. Im kidding I always have time cause I just sit at home. I will add the next chapter when I have motivation. So maybe never.

A blank piece of paper stared back at Harry. The pencil in his hand hovered over it. Both materials waiting to get used by him. Harry realized he was holding his breath. With a sigh he put the pencil down. Harry had run out of things that inspire him to draw. It was the nightsky that used to let his creativity flow onto the paper. He had lost count of how many drawings of the moon, the stars and the dark he had stored in the drawer. The fan buzzed quietly and let some of those strands of hair that fell out his bun dance.  
Harry looked at his watch. 2pm. He jumped out of his chair, wich made his necklace tinkle in surprise of his sudden movement. Harry grabbed the lunchbag from the fridge. By 5 after 2 he was out the door.  
He ran into a wall of heat and immediately felt sweaty. Merciless the sun burned down on him. He started walking before his shoe sole melted into the asphalt.

Louis was kneeling in the dirt, patting the ground around a flower. The tip of his tounge sticked out of his mouth. Full concentration dedicated to his garden. As usual.  
"Lunchbreak!" Harry announced, low-voiced, so he wouldn't frighten Louis. Louis looked up and the sun suddenly shined alot brighter. Harry squinted his eyes and only now noticed he had forgotten his sunglasses. He held up the bag so Louis would hurry up. Louis brushed off the dirt on his knees and shins, threw his gloves in the grass and took a huge step over a flowerbed onto the porch.  
They sat on the deckchairs, view on Louis' garden. Harry handed Louis his sandwich and soda. They didn't say a word until they had a sip of the cool drink. Louis groaned and let his head fall back. His fringe was wet and his shirt soaked with sweat. Harry stared at him until Louis looked at him.  
"I thought you would leave me hanging." Louis smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Its summer." Louis said, as if Harry hadn't noticed. As if Harrys thighs didn't stick to the plastic chair. "I thought you're going on a vacation or something." Louis bit in his sandwich.  
Scince two weeks Harry came to Louis to eat lunch with him. It started in University. Two students who had decided that eating lunch with a stranger was better than eating lunch alone. Louis often tended to forget his wallet, and maybe it were those silly stickers Louis had on all of his folders or the twinkle in eyes when he told about his morning, that made Harry buy him lunch every day at 2pm. Louis was passionate about things. Louis loved life. So much that he decided he was waisting it at Uni. He dropped out two weeks before the first semester was finished. How fortunate that Harry lived at the other end of his street, otherwise Louis may have starved.  
"No, i'm just at home." Harry didn't mention the hours he had spend staring at his wall, hoping that if he'd just sit still enough, the inspiration would crawl back inside him. Into his fingers, that used to be able to create dark worlds if you just give them paint. Losing Inspiration and the Creativity to turn it into art. What a tragedy for an art student.  
"You shouldn't be outside all day. You're gonna get sunstroked, Louis." said Harry and dared to look at him for a few seconds. Louis' cheekbones and nose reflected the sun like a highlighter, so atleast he was wearing sunscreen.  
"I love this sunny weather! Not a single cloud in the sky." Louis said, closed his eyes again and sighed with great delight. His skin was glowing and his lashes threw a shadow that reached down to his cheeks. Harry felt like the air got thinner with every second he sat next to him. Of course Louis loved the sun. Their energy goes together. Maybe thats why Harry was full of energy as soon as the moon was the only bright source in the darkness.  
Louis had gotten up. "I can't just sit inside, when I finally have time to put all my energy in this." He gesticulated towards the garden. Harry heard the excitement in his voice rising up and hoped to see his eyes sparkle again.  
"I'm gonna put a bird bath here and plant some tulips over there."  
Harrys eyes started to itch and would soon tear up. He may have forgotten to mention his pollen allergy towards Louis. He stood up as well and got a bottle of water out of the bag.  
"Drink this." he commanded. Then mumbled he had to go home with a nasal voice, scince it was no longer possible to breath normally.  
"You know you don't actually have to come here every day to bring me lunch. If you wanna enjoy your summer-"  
"I know." Harry nodded "See you tomorrow."  
A smile whooshed over Louis' face: "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Back in his room Harry took of his sweat-soaked shirt and just stood in the cool air. His blinds were only ajar, the sun barely found its way into his place. Harry tried to draw again, but while he sat at his desk, his mind was far away. It had wandered off to a small garden and an even smaller person standing in the grass. He tought of blue eyes and how blue was his new favorite colour. Like the night sky, just a few shades lighter and brighter and clearer. Harry could see them right in front him, like his brain took a picture every time Louis looked at him. So close, he could draw them.


End file.
